Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling apparatus and an assembling method, which are used in a process for mounting a first part on a second part. Particularly, the present invention relates to an assembling apparatus and an assembling method for mounting a semiconductor light emitting device on a support body, which is provided in a lighting device to be mounted on a vehicle.
Related Art
There has been known an assembling apparatus that enhances the mounting accuracy of the first part on the second part by using an image recognition technology (see, e.g., Patent Document 1: JP 2009-140945A).
Particularly in a lighting device to be mounted on a vehicle, high accuracy is required for positioning of each component constituting an optical system. However, in the case of using an image recognition technology so as to achieve the high accuracy, an increase in facility cost is caused.